


Community Relations

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Aftercare, Alpha!Gabriel, Alpha!Lucifer, Anal Sex, D/s, Daddy!Kink, Dom!Castiel, Dom!Michael, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Fuck Or Die, Heats/Mating Cycle, Lucifer is a Little Shit, M/M, Multi, Sam is needy, Self Lube because ABO, Spankings, Sub!Sam, alpha!Castiel, alpha!michael, dom!Gabriel, dom!Lucifer, omega!Sam, sub!Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8361073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Sam is in the midst of a fuck or die heat, and it's up to four angelic Alphas to give him what he needs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> THE CLUSTERFUCK IS DONE

Sam whined and whimpered as he rolled around in his bedsheets, trying to find some sort of relief from the fake knot wedged inside of him, not-so-blissfully unaware that there were four angels, four  _ Alphas,  _ watching him with bright red eyes and growing hard cocks. 

He had been courting Michael, Lucifer, Castiel, and Gabriel for the past year, separately and together, keeping his options open and not deciding on any of them just yet when this heat hit. It was a  _ horrid  _ heat, one that he was fairly certain he was going to die from. 

“What’s wrong?” Castiel asked with a furrowed brow, having never seen an Omega in such a distressing heat before. 

“It’s a fuck or die heat,” Lucifer said softly. “Mating’s not necessary during these heats, but getting fucked properly is.” 

“Could it be because of his indecision?” Gabriel asked, frowning.

“Perhaps,” Michael said as he ran a hand through his dark black curls. “It could also be because Omegas go through at least one fuck or die heat in their lives. The only problem with fuck or die heats? It could literally kill an Alpha. Omegas are  _ insatiable  _ and a single Alpha simply doesn’t have the stamina.”    
“So you could, feasibly, fuck yourself to death with an Omega,” Gabriel said dryly. 

“Precisely. Two Alphas is the bare minimum.” Lucifer looked at his older brother with a small smile. 

Michael caught onto the Morning Star’s thinking and smiled in return. “You, little brother, have the best ideas sometimes.” 

“What is he thinking?” Gabriel asked. 

Castiel cocked his head to the side curiously before seeing Lucifer’s smirk and Michael’s heated look. “You want  _ all  _ of us to fuck him?” 

“Why not?” Lucifer asked. “We all have spent at least one heat with him. We’re all Alphas he’s interested in. The poor thing needs to be fucked and doesn’t want to choose which one for fear of favoritism. So why don’t we all take care of him?” 

Gabriel nodded in agreement to Lucifer’s inquiry. “He’s got a point there, Cassie.” 

Castiel sighed and nodded. “He does. And perhaps it’ll lead to more.” 

“Castiel, I swear, sometimes I think you’re the most Alpha out of the four of us,” Michael chuckled. 

Castiel squinted curiously at his eldest brother. “Would you be completely opposed to a five way mating bond?” he asked him curiously. 

The Prince of Heaven shook his head. “I would not, little moonlight,” he said and Castiel smiled in satisfaction. 

“So, do we all crowd him?” Gabriel asked. 

“That would be best,” Lucifer said. “Who wants the honor of going first?” 

“Not me,” Gabriel announced immediately. “I want to be last.” 

Michael turned an amused brow towards the Messenger. “How come?” he asked wryly. 

“‘Cause, I got a kink,” Gabriel said, shifting from side to side. 

Lucifer grinned darkly. “Gabriel, you dirty motherfucker. You want to fuck Sam while he’s all sloppy and dirty with our release?” he leered. 

Gabriel returned his brother's lecherous look. “Indeed. Can you imagine that though? Sam sloppy and wet and yet begging for more?” 

The remaining three Alphas groaned at the imagery that the smallest one created.  “Father,” Lucifer breathed.  

“Precisely,” Gabriel winked.  

“Alright, so Gabriel's last. That leaves the three of us,” Michael said. 

“I am happy with being next to last, I have something in mind for him,” Castiel stated. 

This time it was Michael who turned to the younger angel with a smirk splitting his face wide. “Oh? Mind sharing with the class?” 

Castiel smirked. “I very much enjoy the way Sam performs fellatio on me,” he said simply.    
“ _ Jesus,  _ Nugget,” Gabriel swore. “How does the proper way of saying ‘I like Sam sucking my dick’ sound so  _ dirty  _ coming out of your mouth?”  

“It’s the way his voice comes out, it’s ‘panty dropping’,” Lucifer commented dryly before cracking his neck and turning his gaze to Michael. “And that leaves just us.” 

Michael nodded and gnawed on the inner corner of his lip. “How are you gonna fuck him?” 

Behind them, in his bedroom, Sam gave a pleading cry for an Alpha to come knot him. 

“I was going to go slow and gentle,” Lucifer said. “Work him open for the rest of us. Make him  _ beg  _ for my knot.” 

“Fuck, you want to relax the poor kid, not wind him up too far and make the toy explode,” Gabriel snorted. “He’s in heat.” 

“Don’t act like you don’t love it when Sam begs for your every touch, Gabe,” Lucifer shot at him, cheeks flaring red. 

“Lucifer has a point. If his hole is going to be used by at least three Alphas, then some slow and tenderness might be the way to start off,” Castiel noted. 

Michael nodded. “And my patience for that sort of thing is very limited.”

Lucifer snorted in agreement. “Toppy fucker,” he mumbled. 

Michael backed Lucifer into a corner, kicking his legs open and spreading midnight black wings out, arching them high over his brother as a knee rubbed against Lucifer’s groin. “You want to say that again,  _ boy? _ ” he asked quietly, in a dominant voice. 

Lucifer simply smirked. “Toppy. Fucker,” he repeated, his voice popping the  _ k  _ in  _ fucker.  _

Michael growled and pressed Lucifer deeper into the corner. “Boy. You’re on thin ice,” he warned. 

Lucifer smirked. “You can punish me after we take care of Sam, ye ol’ toppy fucker.” 

Gabriel and Castiel looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Their brothers’ continuous dominance displays were things that they had been putting up with for millennia. Everyone knew that Michael definitely topped Lucifer, but Lucifer liked to challenge his older brother’s authority. 

“You are in  _ such  _ trouble tonight, Lucifer.” Michael slowly withdrew from his brother and Lucifer smiled. 

“Oh, I know I am, which just means you’ll let me have the honors of fucking him first tonight,” Lucifer grinned. 

Michael sighed heavily, a small smile playing about his mouth. “Yes, I suppose that does,” he agreed. 

The younger two angels couldn’t help but smile. At least they weren’t trying to start the Apocalypse again. 

“Alright, let’s go take care of our Omega.” Lucifer straightened out his shirt before walking past the other three Alphas. He gave Castiel a pat on the head, Gabriel a pat on the shoulder, and to Michael he gifted a swift smack to his rear, cackling as he danced out of his swearing older brother’s swing. 

“Oh you’re gonna pay for that,  _ little brother, _ ” Michael growled, his eyes flashing red. 

Lucifer grinned as he leaned against the door frame. “Oh but that was so worth it, my dear old toppy fucker.”

Michael gave a low snarl and followed Lucifer into Sam’s room, contemplating how best to discipline his snarky younger brother. 

Lucifer approached the bed as Gabriel and Castiel slid in behind Michael and Castiel closed the door. “Sam?” the Devil murmured. “Sam?” 

“Lu,” Sam whined as he thrashed on the bed, the fake knot pulsating in and out of him. “Lu, please.” 

“Don’t worry, Sam,” Lucifer soothed, gently sliding the fake knot out of Sam’s dripping hole. Making eye contact with his True Vessel, he slowly ran his forked tongue up the length of the plastic toy, watching Sam’s eyes grow wide and even more needy. 

“Lu, don’t tease, just fill me up, please,” Sam whimpered. 

“I’ll fuck you, don’t worry little human,” Lucifer crooned. He easily pinned Sam to the bed after throwing the dildo to Gabriel, who began greedily licking it like a popsicle. “I’ll fuck you, then Mikey will, then Cassie, then Gabe. We’ll  _ all  _ take care of our perfect little Omega.” 

Sam whined and threw his legs open. “Alpha!” he mewled. 

“I know, little human, I know,” Lucifer crooned, leaning in to kiss Sam. Distracting the human, he plunged two fingers into Sam’s warm heat, feeling the Omega buck underneath of him and he groaned. He willed away his clothes and teased at Sam’s engorged prostate while his tongue cruelly invaded his mouth, mimicking what the angels would soon be doing to him. 

Sam mewled and whimpered in pleasure, his fingers digging half crescent moons into Lucifer semi-tan skin, leaving red lines across the angel’s back.  _ God,  _ if he was going to get fucked by  _ all four of them. . .  _ Sam was in Omega heaven as he moaned and rocked his hips against Lucifer’s length. The Alpha’s nearly eight inch cock was nothing to sneeze at, but what made him formidable to take up was his girth. Sam loved wrapping his lips around Lucifer’s cock, feeling the weight of it on his tongue. . . but he loved the way it split him wide, too. 

_ Fuck.  _

Lucifer grinned wolfishly as if he could read Sam’s thoughts and he nipped at Sam’s lower lip. Pulling back, he observed the plumpness and dark pink of Sam’s swollen and stained with kisses lips, his mouth open and needing more. 

“Beautiful little Omega,” he crooned. He slid a third finger into Sam’s tight hole and scissored him open even more, watching him writhe underneath of him. 

“Lu, please, need your knot now,” Sam whimpered. 

Lucifer growled. “You’ll get my knot when I say and not a moment sooner,” he told him. 

Sam mewled and bared his throat submissively to Lucifer. 

“That’s a good boy, you know the rules.” Lucifer’s look was dark and hungry. 

“Lu, please,” Sam begged brokenly, gasping as Lucifer’s long pianist fingers skimmed across his prostate. “Lu, need you, need you please!!” 

Lucifer growled softly as his fingers withdrew from Sam’s slick hole and he pressed them to Sam’s lips. “Suck,” he commanded. 

Sam whimpered and greedily lapped at Lucifer’s fingers as Lucifer lined himself up with the Omega’s hole. “Such a sweet cunt,” he crooned. “Such a sweet cunt about to swallow my cock. Greedy little Omega.” 

Sam whimpered and lowered his lashes to look up at Lucifer, blush dashing across his cheeks. 

“Sweet little greedy Omega.” 

Lucifer sank in so slowly, the Omega and the other three Alphas wondered if he was actually moving. 

Sam wrapped his legs around Lucifer’s waist, driving his heels into the dimples on Lucifer’s back just above his waist, and threw his arms around Lucifer’s neck. “Alpha,  _ please, _ fuck me, fuck me and knot me!” 

Lucifer snarled and nipped at Sam’s collarbone as his hips slowly began thrusting in and out of the young Omega beneath him. 

Michael watched his brother’s ass flex as he fucked Sam slow and hard, teasing the Omega to new heights of pleasure and love, and a slow smirk spread across his face. 

Gabriel caught sight of Michael’s smirk and he chuckled. “Oh I have the feeling that our brother’s gonna regret calling you a toppy fucker?” he whispered as they watched Lucifer slowly build up speed and Sam beg for more. 

“Oh yes, he definitely will. But in a good way,” Michael chuckled. “He’s gonna have a bright red ass by the time I’m done with him.” 

Gabriel laughed. “You know that’s not a punishment for him, Mikey.” 

“I know,” Michael shrugged. “But it’s been too long since I’ve actually spanked him.” 

“Gonna paddle him?” Castiel questioned. 

“Oh you know it,” Michael grinned darkly. “After I drill Sam into the mattress.”

Lucifer sat up abruptly, pulling Sam onto his lap and smacking his ass. “Ride me, Omega,” he growled. 

Sam whined and began bouncing himself up and down eagerly on Lucifer’s swelling knot, throwing his head back as he gripped Lucifer’s hair tightly. “Lu, Lu, Lu, I’m so close,” he whimpered. 

“Oh I know you are, little Omega. Greedy for my knot and my cum, filling up your sweet little cunt. Can’t wait to watch it slowly drip out of you while Mikey fucks you. You’re gonna look so fucking wrecked by the end of it. And I know how big brother fucks. He’s gonna fucking  _ wreck  _ you, and you’ll still beg for Gabriel and Castiel, won’t you?” Lucifer whispered filthily, sucking a dark purple mark into Sam’s skin. 

“Uh huh, Lu, Lu, please,” Sam whimpered in a begging sort of voice. 

“Then cum, you filthy little human. Cum all over your angel,” Lucifer commanded. 

Sam bounced three more times before throwing his head back violently and letting out a scream, painting his and Lucifer’s chests white as Lucifer’s knot caught on Sam’s rim and he came. 

Lucifer grunted and held Sam close, rocking him gently as they started to come down from their mutual highs together, Sam’s face buried in the crook of Lucifer’s neck to inhale the Alpha’s scent. 

“That was beautiful,” Gabriel murmured amongst his brothers. 

Michael and Castiel nodded in agreement. 

“Makes me want to take video the next time,” Gabriel added as Lucifer ran his fingers through Sam’s hair. The Omega cooed and nuzzled more into the Alpha’s neck, making Lucifer rumble chuckle. 

Michael chuckled. “You would.”

“Damn right I would, Mikey. I would make it all professional looking too. The right lighting, cameras, voice systems. . . The whole enchilada with a side of rice and beans.” Gabriel waggled his eyebrows. 

Both dark haired angels snorted not so delicately, but still not disturbing the couple on the bed.

“Gabriel,” Castiel said, looking at his older brother. “You’re a hedonist.” 

“Former pagan god, Cassie,” Gabriel snickered. “I’m a Trickster God in my free time. It’s in the job description.” 

“Did you really give birth to a horse?” Michael asked curiously.

Gabriel threw his hands in the air. “Does it look like I ever gave birth to a fucking horse?” he proclaimed. “ _ No,  _ I did not fucking give fucking birth to a fucking horse!” 

“I sure hope that the horse wasn’t fucking anything when you gave birth to it,” Michael said with a dry smile. “That would’ve made it more painful, I’m sure.”

Gabriel gaped at his older brother. “Did. . . Did you just make a  _ joke _ ?” 

“I’m capable of doing so, Gabriel,” Michael smirked. 

Gabriel continued to gape. “Seriously, Mikey?” 

“Seriously,” Michael chuckled. 

Lucifer tenderly laid Sam down on the bed, whispering tenderly as his knot started going down. 

“Beautiful, sweet Omega,” he whispered as he peppered kisses all over Sam’s face. 

Sam smiled and returned the kisses to his lips and squirmed happily. “Alpha,” he cooed. 

“Yes, I’m here,” Lucifer purred, caging Sam underneath of him and stroking his hair back. “We’re all here, and we’re all going to take care of you.” 

“Warm,” Sam murmured. 

“You’re warm, baby? Must be your heat, poor thing.” Lucifer kissed his forehead. “Such a sweet little Omega on my knot.”

Sam wiggled and Lucifer groaned. “Dirty little Omega.” 

Sam giggled. “Pretty Alpha.” 

Lucifer smiled and kissed Sam slowly, sweetly. He loved being sweet and tender to Sam, even when they’ve been rough and Sam has cuff marks on his ankles and wrists and his skin is flushed and heated from the teasing Lucifer’s given him. Sam  _ deserved  _ the sweetness and tenderness; he’d been through too much  _ not  _ to deserve it. 

Finally, Lucifer slipped free from Sam’s hole, just as the Omega became fussy and needy again.    
“Shh, shh, it’s okay,” Lucifer soothed, sitting next to Sam as his flaccid cock slapped wetly against his thigh. Sam began gushing more slick, mixing with Lucifer’s warm cum at the loss of Lucifer. “Mikey will take care of you, good care.”

Michael slowly approached the bed and shoved Lucifer off of it, much to his younger brother’s indignation, and climbed over Sam dominantly, blue-green eyes flashing. “Sam.”

Sam stopped his fussing and looked up at Michael needily, rocking his hips back and forth. “A-alpha.”

“Pretty little Omega,” Michael crooned. “Gonna look so pretty hanging off my knot. Don’t move, baby, can’t fuck you properly if you’re wiggling like a worm on a hook.”

Sam stilled his hips and reached up for the second Alpha and Michael easily pinned him down. “I told you not to move,” the Alpha cooed. 

Sam mewled and bared his throat to Michael, who leaned in and placed a bruising kiss just below Sam’s Adam’s apple as he lined himself up. 

Lucifer gathered himself up off the floor and took a seat in the chair by the desk. Perching on it like a very oversized bird of prey, he watched the couple on the bed with a hungry look in his eyes. 

Michael growled as he slid home into Sam, watching the human’s back bow off the bed into Michael’s strong chest with a cry. 

“So greedy for it, little Omega,” Michael snarled into his ear before he began thrusting into Sam hard and fast, making him quake against the bed and give little mewling pants of pleasure, asking for Alpha, asking for Mike, Mike please more, please knot him. 

Castiel gave a thoughtful hum off the side of the two, while Lucifer watched his brother fuck the Omega. “Isn’t it weird for Sam to be getting fucked by a younger version of his father?” he said  _ sotto voce  _ to Gabriel. 

“Cassie,” Gabriel whispered back, “we don’t bring that up. Remember?” 

“Oh. Right.” Castiel returned his attentions to the whimpering Omega as their eldest Alpha brother pounded him into the bed, the springs creaking and Lucifer’s eyes glowing in arousal and want. 

“Luci, no pouncing,” Gabriel teased. “You had your turn. Stop being a greedy Alpha.”

Lucifer snapped his head towards Gabriel and raised a brow. “I’m not thinking about pouncing.” 

“Bullshit,” Gabriel snorted. “You’ve got the look that says that you’re going to join in the pile, and you know what happens when you interrupt big brother.”

Lucifer gave a shrug. 

“Lucifer, no,” Castiel hissed. 

“Please?” Lucifer batted his eyelashes at his younger brothers. 

“You’re  _ insatiable, _ ” Gabriel groaned. “One would think that being in the Cage would’ve taught you  _ not to aggravate Michael. _ ”

Lucifer snorted. “I  _ always  _ aggravate big brother. It’s in my job description,” he stated. He slowly started to rise from his perch. 

“Lucifer, do not,” Gabriel hissed earnestly. “You had your turn. Mikey let you have your turn. Let him have his! You’re already in trouble for calling him old and a toppy fucker.”

“But he  _ is  _ an old toppy fucker,” Lucifer pointed out.

The snarl that came from the direction of the bed let the other three know that Michael  _ was  _ listening, even as he was pile driving Sam, much to the Omega’s delight. 

Lucifer smirked and returned to his perch. 

Gabriel and Castiel looked at each other with twin looks of love and exasperation on their faces before returning their attention to the scene in front of them. 

“At least Sam is highly flexible,” Castiel noted. 

Gabriel nodded in agreement. 

Michael’s knot swelled and started pushing past Sam’s stretched rim. “Greedy little Omega,  you just want to be knotted over and over again, don’t you?” he hissed. 

“Alpha!” Sam cried out, his vision swimming and getting lightheaded from the position that they were in. Michael always had the Omega in the most acrobatic positions. 

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Michael chuckled darkly. “Cum for me, my little Omega. Cum for your Alpha.”

Sam screamed once again as he came, covering the headboard behind him in his release as he shuddered and scrambled for purchase the best he could. 

Michael lasted three more thrusts before he came and popped his knot, tying Sam to him easily. 

Sam melted once he was finished, and Michael slowly lowered him to the bed and unpinned him so Sam could move freely. “Oh, baby, that was so good,” he praised, running his fingers tenderly along Sam’s side. “Such a good little Omega, taking my cock so well.” 

Sam could only offer a weak mewl in response. 

Michael smiled tenderly and brushed his lips across Sam’s sweat stained forehead. “Comfortable?” he asked softly. 

Sam nodded and gave a very lazy, blissed out smile. “Yeah,” the Omega said softly. 

Michael brushed his thumb across Sam’s cheek and the human leaned into the touch, starving for the archangel’s attentions. 

“Precious little Omega,” Michael crooned. “We’ll take care of you. That’s our job, remember?”

Sam nodded and gave a soft sigh of contentment as he nuzzled Michael’s hand. 

Lucifer was now sitting backwards in the chair, resting his forearms and chin on the back, smiling indulgently at the scene in front of him. The two people he loved, joined carnally- as much as he had wanted to join his older brother in taking the young human apart, he knew that they all needed time alone with Sam. 

Castiel began to slowly strip and fold his clothes neatly to place on the dresser beside him. 

“Seriously, Cassie?” Gabriel snorted quietly. “Why are you folding your clothes? There’s no need for it.” 

Castiel smirked at his older brother. “While you, Michael, and Lucifer are scrambling for clothes later, I will know exactly where mine are and the amount of ironing and pressing I’ll need to do will be very minimal. It will also protect me from unwitting thieves.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes. His youngest brother had the strangest quirks. 

Michael’s knot finally deflated enough, just in time. Sam was fussy, whimpering, mewling. He clawed at Michael and begged for the Alpha to knot him again, knot him good, keep him tied. Slick and Michael’s release commingled with Lucifer’s began sliding out of his well used hole as he whined needily. 

Castiel was on the bed in a flash, worming a fake knot into Sam’s hole with a dark, hungry gaze. “You will clench down on this fake knot as if it is my cock, Sam,” the seraph commanded. 

Sam did as he was told, wordlessly baring his throat to the Alpha. 

“Good boy.” Castiel rewarded Sam with a bruising kiss that left the both of them breathless.

Michael slid off the bed once that the situation was under control and he stalked over to Lucifer, a snarl on his lips. 

Lucifer looked up at his older brother with a lazy smirk. “Gonna do something about my attitude,  _ your Highness? _ ” he mocked. “Or should I refer to you as Major Payne?”

“You’re gonna treat me with some respect by the time I’m done with you, Lucifer,” Michael said, walking around Lucifer and standing behind him. 

“Oooohhhh I’m  _ so scared, _ ” Lucifer crooned. 

Michael’s hand snaked out and gripped the back of Lucifer’s neck firmly. If anyone other than Michael or Sam did this, Lucifer would have snarled and broken a few bones in the offending party’s wrist. With his older brother or his Vessel, however, it did the opposite effect, and Lucifer melted in his brother’s touch, leaning backwards against Michael and looking up at him with a beautiful smile that still smirked with mischief. “Hi there, handsome,” the Devil purred at the Prince of Heaven. “Come here often?” 

Michael gave a smirk of his own before hauling Lucifer bodily up and off the chair. “Why yes, yes I do,” he purred. He pinned his brother to the wall, chest flat against it with his hands above his head and his legs spread. Leaning in, he whispered, “How many smacks to this ass should you get, hmm?”

Lucifer shivered and arched into his brother’s touch. “However many you want?” he inquired. 

Michael chuckled. “Well, let me think. . . you called me a toppy fucker how many times? Ahh, yes. . . You called me a toppy fucker five times. You called me  _ old  _ three times. So. . . let’s say ten smacks for each toppy fucker, and twenty for each time you called me old. So that’s one hundred and ten smacks, Lucifer.”

Lucifer  _ whined.  _

“Oh and you won’t be able to watch our brothers and Sam until each smack has been delivered,” Michael grinned. 

“Mikey,” Gabriel chuckled. “You’re cruel.” 

“I could be even more so, Gabriel,” Michael laughed darkly. 

Meanwhile, on the bed, Castiel was fucking Sam with the fake knot and staring him down. Sam was loving the attention, despite the knot being fake, and just before he came, Castiel took away his right to release, wrapping a firm hand around the base of his cock and squeezing hard. 

“Owwwwwww,” Sam whimpered. “Alpha, Alpha  _ please. _ ”

“No, Sam. You may not cum until I say,” Castiel growled softly. 

“Alphaaaa,” Sam mewled. 

“No cumming until I say. I don’t care if you’re in heat, Sam, I  _ will  _ punish you for being a disobedient Omega if you do not do as I say. Are we clear, Sam?” 

Sam nodded with a sad whine, baring his neck to Castiel. 

The seraph leaned in and scented Sam deeply. “Don’t sound so sad, little Omega,” he soothed. “You’re doing very well for us. I know that this isn’t easy for you, far from it, but you’re doing  _ so good. _ ” 

Sam mewled and nosed into Castiel’s hair, purring at the compliment. 

“I’m going to give your little hole a rest,” Castiel murmured, “which means I’m going to fuck your mouth. Are you up for that?” 

“Yes, Alpha,” Sam said with a whine.

“Good little Omega. So perfect for us,” the seraph whispered. He straddled Sam’s chest, bracketing him in and gently cupped the back of the Omega’s head. “Open up, Sam.” 

Sam obediently opened his mouth and started sliding Castiel’s considerable length in. There was a question in his eyes, one Castiel saw and chuckled darkly. 

“Not knotting your mouth today, little one,” he cooed. “Gonna pull out before it pops and cum all over that pretty Omega face of yours.” 

Sam’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as he groaned, giving the tip of the Alpha’s cock a firm suck. 

In the corner, Lucifer panted, mewled, and whimpered with each strike to his rear that Michael laid on him. The younger archangel squirmed against the wall, occasionally rutting against it. 

“Mikeyyyy,” Lucifer whimpered as Michael’s hand smoothed over the heated skin. 

“Oh I know, I know.” Michael soothed. “But you’re halfway there, baby, and you’re being  _ so good  _ for me now.” He tugged Lucifer backwards by his hair and nipped his earlobe. “I think for the final fifty five you should get a special treat.” 

Lucifer mewled and shivered. 

Michael’s gaze lifted to look at Gabriel and the youngest archangel grinned. “You want me to suck him while you spank him?” he guessed. 

Michael nodded with a smirk. 

Lucifer’s eyes widened before he slumped against the wall. 

“No, no, none of that,” Gabriel chuckled. “Mikey, how we gonna do this?” 

Michael hummed as he turned Lucifer from the wall and slapped the other Alpha’s hardening cock. Lucifer jumped and whimpered, knees buckling. “I’ll bend him over the desk,” he decided. 

“That would be best,” Gabriel agreed. Getting an idea, he snapped his fingers and Lucifer fell backwards with a startled cry of pleasure as the merry sound of bells jingling sounded in the small room. Lucifer’s dark pink nipples were now pierced with a captive ring, little bells dangling onto his chest. 

Michael craned his neck to look at his brother’s chest and smiled darkly. “I approve, Gabriel,” he purred. “Do you approve, little sun?” He flicked the piercings and Lucifer gave a pathetic mewl.

“I take it that means yes.” Gabriel’s grin was wicked. 

“Can we hear your favorite word, Luci?” Michael purred. “Can we hear you say it?” 

“Y-y-y-yes,” Lucifer stammered, bucking his hips with a whine. 

Gabriel slapped his older brother’s cock, smirking at the cry of pleasure that the action elicited. 

Michael lead Lucifer over to the desk and waited for Gabriel to kneel underneath of the hard oak before bending Lucifer down over it. Deep blue snaked out to bind Lucifer’s hands above his head and into the wall and his feet to the feet of the desk, spreading him wide. 

“Delicious.” The other two archangels purred in unison. Gabriel’s brilliant gold Grace shot up to tease Lucifer’s belled nipples and smirked up at his oldest brother from between their middle brother’s legs. “He’s all yours, Mikey.” 

Michael grinned and waited for Gabriel to start sucking on Lucifer’s cock before he began spanking Lucifer again, making sure that his fingers hit his taint on every other smack. 

Sam coughed around Castiel’s length, hazel eyes distant and glassy as his mouth worked in over time to keep up with the seraph’s furiously bucking hips, effectively throat fucking Sam and keeping him pinned all at the same time. The youngest angel was silent, unlike his brothers, but his groans and snarls of pleasure gave hints to the immense pleasure Sam was bestowing upon to him. 

Just before his knot popped, Castiel ripped his cock from Sam’s throat. “Close your eyes,” was the only warning Sam got before the Alpha’s knot popped, covering Sam’s face, neck, and chest in warm cum. Sam opened his mouth to catch some and when Castiel granted it, began cleaning the head with neat little kitten licks. 

Castiel reached down between Sam’s legs and grasped his cock, stroking it hard and fast while his deep blue eyes pinned the Omega to the bed. 

Sam gasped and mewled, but didn’t dare move as he began using his fingers to clean himself up from Castiel’s orgasm. 

“Such a dirty little Omega,” Castiel growled. “Like eating my cum off of your face, boy?” 

Sam’s only response was a high pitched cry of pleasure as Castiel pressed his thumbnail into the slit of his weeping cock. 

“That’s what I thought,” Castiel smirked. “Cum for me, little one. Cum for me.” 

Sam came right on Castiel’s command, unable to deny the Alpha what he wanted. It wasn’t as violent as before- it was, after all, the third orgasm of the night, and he still had one to go. He still covered Castiel’s hand and his groin in salty release as he slumped against the bed. 

“Good job, little one,” Castiel praised, stroking Sam through it. “Such a good little one.” 

Sam mewled from the over stimulation and Castiel removed his hands. Licking Sam’s cum from his hand, he drew the Omega into his arms and held him close, allowing him some well deserved rest. Sam sighed and rested his head on Castiel’s chest with a quiet coo and closed his eyes. 

“Aannnndddd one hundred and ten,” Michael announced just as he landed the final smack to Lucifer’s upturned ass. Lucifer whined and bucked his hips the best he could into Gabriel’s mouth, panting heavily. 

Gabriel popped off of Lucifer’s cock with a wet sounding  _ pop _ and smacked his lips, looking up once more at Michael. “He did well. Didn’t even cum.” 

“Excellent,” Michael purred, running a tender hand over Lucifer’s cherry red rear. The Morning Star gave a weak whine of hazy pain-pleasure and tried to shy away from his brother’s gentle graze. “Oh baby, I know it hurts. Don’t worry, I’ll make it feel better soon.” 

“M-m-micha,” Lucifer stammered. 

“Oh I know, baby brother,” Michael crooned. Waving his hand over his brother’s back, the bonds disappeared and Michael gently lifted his brother up and turned him around to appraise him. “What’s your color, little brother?” 

Lucifer remained silent, shifting from foot to foot as he avoided Michael’s question, the bells on his nipples jingling merrily. 

“Baby?” Michael’s voice held a note of concern to it. “Do you need a little down time or to drop out of the scene completely?” 

Lucifer very minutely shook his head and Michael ran his fingers through his short blond hair. “Are you sure?” he asked gently. “Don’t push yourself too hard.” 

Lucifer leaned into Michael’s tender touch, still silent. 

“Lucifer.” Michael said firmly. “Give me a color.” 

Lucifer gave a quiet sniffle. “Yellow,” he whispered so soft, it’s a wonder Michael heard it. But Michael was also watching Lucifer’s thin lips, kiss bitten and dark, form the color and he drew the younger into his arms. 

“Little sun, you have to tell me that you’re not okay, that you need down time,” he whispered, rocking Lucifer gently and kissing the top of his head. 

Lucifer sniffled again,clinging to Michael needily and hiding his face in embarrassment. 

“Don’t be embarrassed, little sun, that is what I’m here for,” Michael soothed. He ran his fingers down Lucifer’s back, pressing his fingers in where the younger’s wings would pop out gently. 

Gabriel slid out from under the desk while Michael took care of their brother. He knew better than to intrude- his brothers have had this sort of bond since the dawn of time, and he wouldn’t intrude upon what he knew was a very difficult scene for Lucifer. Besides, he had a horny little Omega to fuck, and Sam was needy once more. 

Castiel kept trying to pin Sam down, growling something that vaguely sounded like the threat of punishment before Gabriel gently placed a hand on the seraph’s shoulder. “My turn, Cassie,” he said. 

Castiel gave a short, brisk nod and moved away from the bed. Seeing Michael attempting to coax Lucifer to look at him, he crawled into the chair that was now vacant and settled in to watch the Trickster work. 

Gabriel sat down on the bed and pressed a firm hand to Sam’s chest. “Sammy?” he said gently. “Sammy, do you know who I am?” 

Sam looked up at the smallest Alpha and he gave a lazy smile. “Daddy,” he whispered. 

Gabriel’s reply was to grin broadly. “That’s right, Daddy’s here,” he cooed. “Daddy will take good care of you.” 

Sam wiggled and Gabriel took a few moments to himself to admire the young human beneath him. Sweat, slick, and semen pooled around on Sam’s body, coating him in the musk that only comes from amazing good sex. Castiel’s release still pooled around in his collarbone and stained his golden torso. 

“So beautiful when you’re like this, baby,” Gabriel cooed softly. “So beautiful when you’re hungry and needy for my cock. Do you want Daddy’s cock?” 

“Daddy, please,” Sam whimpered. “Want your cock, need it, please Daddy!!”

“So greedy and needy,” Gabriel teased. He leaned down and licked a long stripe from the base of Sam’s cock to the very tip, flicking his tongue at the end to catch the pearl drop of precum with the tip of his tongue. 

“Teasing’s not nice, Daddy,” Sam pouted. Gabriel laughed and gently grasped the fake knot, twisting his wrist to make the human’s eyes go wide open in surprise and arousal. 

“No, it’s not,” Gabriel agreed, slowly pulling the knot out of Sam’s hole, watching as fresh slick and his older brothers’ cum leaked out slowly, lazily. “Can’t wait to fuck your sloppy little hole, baby. Want to feel your hot walls encased in my brothers’ release.” 

Sam whined and mewled, rocking his hips back and forth to help Gabriel ease the toy out. Throwing it into another corner of the room, Gabriel slid onto Sam’s body. 

“Beautiful dirty Omega,” he crooned. 

“Daddy, Daddy please,” Sam whimpered, hands reaching up to claw at the skin on the smaller man’s back, nails digging sharp red lines down the flesh filled planes of Gabriel’s shoulder blades. “Need it, want it, fuck me.” 

Gabriel could’ve popped a knot right then and there. Sam wanton and needy like this was always his undoing. Quickly, he did a check on the other three Alphas in the room. Castiel was perched on Lucifer’s chair, a small smile of satisfaction echoing across his face as his aura beamed with pride about how debauched Sam looked. Michael and Lucifer, on the other hand, were lost in their own world. Another chair had been conjured up, and Michael was sitting in it with Lucifer bent over his lap as he rubbed a salve into the slowly fading red skin that covered Lucifer’s tight ass. 

Deciding that his brothers were fine without him, Gabriel slid into Sam with hedonistic enthusiasm. “You’ve had what, four knots before I slid in?” he asked darkly. “And yet, you’re still so tight for me, still so needy for my knot. Sloppy little Omega.” 

“Daddyyyyyy,” Sam whined, the last syllable being dragged out as Gabriel canted his hips slightly, nailing Sam’s prostate with accuracy. 

“Oh I know, you filthy little boy,” Gabriel murmured. “You just want Daddy to fuck you and knot your slutty little hole, don’t you?”

“Yes, yes, Daddy!” Sam whined, rocking his hips needily. 

“Easy, baby, let’s take this slow,” Gabriel soothed, softly stilling Sam’s undulating hips. “Soft and slow, baby, let me relish in your sloppy little hole being greedy for my knot.” 

The heated Omega nodded and allowed Gabriel to take control. 

Michael gently sat Lucifer up on his lap and tenderly wiped away his younger brother’s reluctant tears. “Does that feel better, my little sun?” he asked softly. 

Lucifer nodded, batting his lashes to try to keep his tears in. 

“Do you need anything else?” Michael asked, making sure to keep touching his younger brother. 

“Are you  _ really  _ mad at me, Micha?” Lucifer blurted out, voice trembling. 

Michael gave a soft, dark chuckle and kissed Lucifer’s nose. “No, baby. I’m not mad. Not even when you called me old. But can I let you get away with that?” he asked. 

“No,” Lucifer confessed with a hiccup. 

“That’s why I punished you,” Michael said. “But what have I always told you, little sun?” 

“Punishments are done outta love?” Lucifer asked, cocking his head to the side curiously. 

“That’s right, very good.” Michael kissed him chastely. “Do we feel better, little sun?” 

Lucifer nodded. “Yeah.” 

“Do you want to continue with the scene, or do you want to end it?” Michael asked. 

Lucifer hesitated. 

“Little sun, don’t say you want to when you don’t because you think it’ll make me happy,” Michael admonished gently. 

Lucifer looked down at their laps, lower lip wobbling. “Don’t wanna go on,” he admitted even softer than when he safe worded out. 

“Okay,” Michael soothed, running his fingers through Lucifer’s hair and smiling. “Thank you for being honest with me, little sun.”

Lucifer gave a small smile and he curled up in Michael’s lap, nosing into his neck and being a little quiet, a little shy. It was normal after these endeavors for him to act like this, and Michael simply wrapped his arms around his younger brother and commenced watching his other brother fuck their Omega on the bed. Sam was very enthusiastic about getting fucked by ‘Daddy’- and Gabriel was lapping up the attention. Michael and Lucifer could hear the filth from the opposite side of the room and it made both of them smile. 

Lucifer shifted on Michael’s lap, hissing at the tenderness of his backside and Michael shushed him gently, kissing his cheek softly. 

Gabriel paused in his slow fucking of the Omega beneath him, admiring how much more wrecked Sam looked now. “Filthy dirty little Omega with a slutty, greedy, sloppy hole,” He crooned. 

“Daddy,  _ please,  _ need it harder, need it please Daddy, please!!” Sam whimpered, rocking his hips onto Gabriel’s cock. 

Truth be told, the Trickster  _ was  _ tired of the slow, even filthy pace. Sam had been begging himself hoarse for harder, faster,  _ deeper _ , and he was slowly losing his self-control and the patience that came with being a pagan god. 

“Need Daddy’s fat cock to fuck Mikey’s and Luci’s cum into you?” Gabriel hissed. 

“Daddy,  _ please,  _ need your fat cock to fuck me, fuck me Daddy.” Sam stretched, offering himself up to Gabriel. “Fuck your little cum doll.” 

That was the proverbial straw that broke the camel’s back. 

Gabriel snarled, eyes flashing gold, and he began pounding into Sam’s slippery entrance, fucking him like his brothers had. 

Sam was overstimulated. Everything was on fire. He could feel every fiber in the bedsheets underneath of him; feel heat and ice coming into every neuron. He smelled sex and sweet and slick; his own pheromones, sending out signals of heat. He could hear his own blood boiling in his ears, the filthy praises coming from his Daddy, Castiel’s quiet breathing. He could sense the other three Alphas watching them, sense Lucifer longing to curl up with him and cuddle. The drag and slide of Gabriel’s cock kept him in the present but truth be told, hi.s vocabulary was reduced to “Daddy”, “more”, and “please”. What exactly he was begging for, he was unsure of. 

“Cum for me, you sloppy little Omega,” he vaguely heard Gabriel command. 

His body reacted. He came, screaming hoarsely, thighs quaking. Cum flew up and stained Gabriel’s broad chest and his abdomen. 

He briefly felt Gabriel’s knot tug at his rim and the usual warm sensation of being filled before black roses bloomed before him and he closed his eyes, bone dead exhausted. 

The four Alphas moved into action. Lucifer leaped off of Michael’s lap and went over to curl up against the human’s body, his skin like fire compared to the archangel’s cold body. He nosed into his neck and was careful to try not to dislodge his younger brother. Castiel headed into the bathroom to get a warm wet washcloth to clean Sam off with, snatching the abandoned dildo off of the bed to clean it as well. Michael ducked out to get a bottle of water for all of them, grabbing two for Sam and Lucifer. Gabriel remained tied to Sam and he tucked his hair out of his face and spoke in low, soothing tones, waiting for when he’d wake up. He felt a little bit of pride for being the one to make Sam pass out from pleasure. He leaned in and kissed Lucifer on the cheek, watching his brother’s pale lashes flutter open. 

“How are you doing, Luci?” he asked softly. 

Lucifer shifted, bells jingling, and Gabriel stifled a giggle as he removed the bells but left the piercings. “Better,” Lucifer murmured, nosing along Sam’s shoulder. 

Gabriel smiled and the two of them watched over Sam. 

Castiel sat down on the opposite side that Lucifer was dozing on and began gently cleaning Sam off, massaging his muscles as he went. 

The moment Gabriel was able to pull free, he remained between Sam’s legs and took up the other washcloth the seraph had brought in and started cleaning underneath of Sam. He sniffed the air and sighed happily. “I do believe we fucked the heat out of him,” he announced softly. 

“Good,” Castiel and Lucifer sighed in unison. 

Michael returned with the waters and with apple slices for the Omega and the tentatively submissive Alpha curled up on the bed. Leaving Sam to sleep, he gently hauled Lucifer up into a sitting position. “I want you to drink two bottles of water and eat some apple slices, little sun,” he said softly. “Do that for me, please?” 

Lucifer took a bottle of water and started taking small sips, his eyes never leaving Sam’s peaceful face. 

“You can take care of him when he wakes up,” Michael soothed. “For now, I want you to focus on yourself and on me. Do you need anything?”

Lucifer shook his head before taking another small sip of water. 

“You sure?” Michael asked, smoothing his brother’s hair down. 

Lucifer hesitated, nibbling on the plastic rim of the bottle. 

Castiel leaned over the still sleeping Sam and wrapped his arms around his brother’s waist. “Lucifer,” he murmured in his rough voice. “Is there something you want Michael to do for you?” 

Michael leaned back and watched his youngest brother work over his younger brother. 

Lucifer didn’t reply, just kept nibbling on his water bottle. 

“Are you being stubborn because you love aggravating Michael, or because you’re embarrassed?” Castiel pressed. 

Lucifer turned his head into Castiel’s neck and sighed. “The second thing,” he whispered softly, as if it was a secret to keep. 

Castiel gave a tiny smile and hugged Lucifer. “You know big brother will take care of you no matter what,” he whispered. “Is there another reason?” 

“Want the focus to be on Sam,” Lucifer admitted in a hushed voice. 

The two angels glanced down at the sleeping Omega before Castiel gave a chaste kiss to Lucifer’s temple. “He’s fine for now, Lucifer. We’ll let him sleep and when he wakes we’ll make sure he gets fluids and something solid into him before cuddling him.” He squeezed Lucifer close to him. “But you played just as hard as he did and in some ways harder. Not to mention you went from dominant to submissive rather quickly. We need to take care of you just as much as Sam. So let Michael take care of you.”

Lucifer nodded and bit his lower lip, glancing shyly at Michael. 

The two dark haired angels chuckled and Castiel kissed Lucifer’s cheek just as chastely as before. “What if you tell me what you want, and I’ll tell Michael for you?” he asked softly.

Lucifer nodded. 

“So tell me so I can tell Michael,” Castiel coaxed. 

Lucifer blushed and nuzzled into Castiel for a few moments, the younger angel allowing it. “I want him to hand feed me and hold me and praise me,” he admitted very softly into Castiel’s ear. 

Castiel chuckled and squeezed Lucifer tightly. “Sometimes, you’re too cute for your own good,” he murmured. He looked over at Michael. “Someone wants to be hand fed, held, and praised,” he informed Michael. 

Michael chuckled and leaned in to kiss Lucifer’s temple. “You’re a silly little sun, you know that?” he teased as he gently collected the blond haired angel from their dark haired brother. “As if I wouldn’t do that.” 

Castiel smiled and leaned into Gabriel, watching their older brothers. “Gabriel?” 

“Hmm?” The trickster hummed. 

“There a reason we never really did what Lucifer and Michael do, with the dominance and submission?” Castiel questioned as they watched Michael cuddle Lucifer and feed him a slice of apple, praising him quietly. 

“You’re too dominant, Nugget,” Gabriel chuckled. “It wouldn’t have worked out- both of us are very dominant in our own right, and we hate submission. Luci likes being both, which is why whenever he submits he doesn’t say anything about it.” 

Castiel nodded. “And he’ll ever only be submissive for Michael?” he clarified. 

“To the extent that he wants, yes,” Gabriel confirmed. “You did good with him, though.”

Castiel beamed. “Thank you, Gabriel.” 

“Of course, Nugget.” 

Below the four Alphas, Sam stirred. He slowly blinked his eyes open and smiled. “Hey,” he whispered. 

Castiel slid behind Sam and pulled him slowly up into a sitting position. “Here, drink some water,” he said.

Gabriel handed Sam a bottle of water and Sam began to greedily drink it down. 

“Slower, we don’t want you to get sick or choke,” Castiel murmured. “How are you feeling?” 

Sam drew the bottle away from his mouth once it was empty. “Good,” he murmured. He nuzzled into Castiel, accepting the apple slice Gabriel put near his lips with a hum. 

“That’s good. Not too sore?” Gabriel asked.  

“Oh I’m sore, all right,” Sam laughed breathily. “But I don’t think I’m in heat anymore, and I feel fine, great even.” 

Gabriel and Castiel laughed softly as they kissed his cheeks. Sam smiled and kissed them both sweetly. “Thank you, all of you. You really helped out.” 

“You’re welcome,” Michael said, speaking for all of them. Lucifer clambered off of Michael’s lap and rolled into Sam’s space, nosing him and cuddling him close. 

Sam laughed softly and hugged Lucifer. “Hey there, beautiful,” he murmured. “Did you get Michael’s goat again?” 

“Michael doesn’t own a goat,” Castiel said in adorable confusion while Lucifer blushed and nodded, kissing Sam. 

Gabriel snorted. “Cassie, never change. It’s a human expression.” 

The trio of Alphas made sure that their Omega and Lucifer were hydrated and fed, kissing them tenderly and whispering words of praises to them. After a time, Lucifer joined in with his brothers on taking care of Sam, compartmentalizing his submissive side to focus on the other. 

Once everyone was fed and watered adequately, they all curled up on the bed. Sam swore that it must have doubled because there is no way five grown men could have fit on the bed otherwise. They placed Sam in the middle, and Lucifer latched onto Sam’s left side, resting his head over Sam’s heart. Sam and Michael shared a knowing look as Michael settled in behind his brother and wrapped his arms around him. Gabriel found himself pressed up against Sam’s left, Castiel spooning his older brother easily. Limbs of all shapes and sizes wrapped around each other as they smiled and shared kisses and softly spoken words with each other. 

It was later, much later, when Sam spoke up quietly, interrupting Castiel’s communication with nature and Lucifer’s connection with Mr. Sandman. 

“I want to mate all of you.” 

Four Alphas made curious noises and looked at Sam in wonderment. 

“Why not?” Sam asked, rubbing his thumbs along Gabriel’s spin and the jut of Lucifer’s hip. “I love all four of you. The four of you individually give me what I need but together? The four of you  _ complete  _ me. I don’t know why, but you do. And what’s so wrong for me wanting all of that?” 

The four angels beamed at him and leaned in to cover their Omega in kisses before hamster piling onto him. 

They fell asleep like tiny puppies, wings manifesting and joining into their akimboed limbs, each member quietly contemplating how best to mate each other to create a nest. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are shiny!!!


End file.
